<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you run my mind, boy by quietkids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711639">you run my mind, boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietkids/pseuds/quietkids'>quietkids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kageyama centric, M/M, conditioning runs are something that can actually be so intimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietkids/pseuds/quietkids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hinata Shoyo lifts his head up again, the dark purple of the waves lapping at the shore. He picks up his head again and runs.</p>
  <p>    <i>I have to get better. I have to get better. </i></p>
  <p>Shoyo runs. </p>
  <p>18 thousand kilometers away.<br/>12 hours ahead.</p>
  <p>Tobio does the same. </p>
  <p>    <i>Up and up and up. </i><br/></p>
</blockquote>a 5+1 about runs.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you run my mind, boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they run and r dumb and gay.<br/>cw: manga spoilers to end of bj/adlers game, minor character death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i. </b></p><p>Every morning the Kageyama family goes on a run. </p><p>Sometimes just up the hill behind their house, and other times the three of them decide to wander through the winding streets, watching cars rush by, or maybe Tobio and Miwa will find a stray cat and try to hide it under their jacket to bring it back home (this doesn’t work— not the first time, or the fourth time). </p><p>Every morning, up the hill, just as the sunrise begins to break through early dawn, there are the three of them, Miwa in front, laughing at Tobio trying to catch up, and Kazuyo jogging behind the both of them, an easy smile on his face, the sound of his laughter floating up to both of them. After the run, they’ll all go home and Miwa will splash Tobio, still on his kiddie step stool, with water while washing her face, Kazuyo will pour them hot water into ceramic mugs, and the three of them will sit at the table, watching daybreak. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ii. </b></p><p>Miwa goes off to Tokyo to study to become a hairdresser, her eyes all bright and her cheeks flushed as she describes the trains during rush hour, all sorts of people who walk and talk and dress different, all in one train car. The bright lights in Shinjuku, the lost American tourists in Shibuya crossing, and how even during the night you can hear bright laughter, floating. They send her off to the train station, and she flicks Tobio on the forehead and gives Kazuyo a hug, and then the two of them walk back home, Tobio’s hands stuffed in his pockets.</p><p>Every morning the Kageyama family goes on a run. </p><p>Tobio runs faster and faster, thinking about the white lines and redwood floors of the volleyball court and he runs through plays and rotations and strategies in his head, until the back of his jacket is soaked in sweat. He runs up the hill behind his house, in longer strides now, because he’s older, and Kazuyo trails behind him, still humming, still smiling. </p><p>Tobio can’t tell if he’s getting faster or Kazuyo’s lingering too long. He doesn’t know, so he runs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iii. </b>
</p><p>Kazuyo passes away when Tobio’s 13. Miwa comes back for the funeral and she looks different, her hair jet-black and pinned up, her hands, held together in prayer, slightly callused and redder, her head bowed, spine curving. Tobio runs wet hands through his hair in the morning, his body too small and awkward for the suit he borrows from his neighbor, who had given it to him with a sad smile, as if to say <i>I’m sorry</i> and as if to also say <i>you’re still a kid.</i> His bangs still flop down, unevenly, slick wet and uncomfortable, as incense drifts through the room and as chants pass by his ears, unrecognizable. Miwa can’t stay too long because she’s still in training and she can’t afford to lose any hours, and Tobio understands this, he swears he does, so the two of them sit together at the table, poring over papers and smiling through condolences and gifts, and then the next morning she’s gone again.</p><p>Tobio goes on a run again the next morning. </p><p>He keeps looking back over his shoulder. He still finds himself surprised every time, when there’s just the gravel road and distant clotheslines and maybe a whisper of the morning breeze. He’s surprised. He stops looking. Just up and up and up, rhythmic pounding of sneakers on pavement, faster than the rhythmic drip of the IV line, he runs until his heart beats out of his chest and his legs feel like they’re about to give in.</p><p>
  <i>Up and up and up.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iv. </b>
</p><p>Tobio goes to Karasuno. He doesn’t make it to Shiratorizawa and he wonders if he hates himself or someone else for the disappointment that eats away at him, relentlessly. He goes to Karasuno because it’s a 15-minute walk and every morning an old lady wrings out her clothes and waves at him and smiles from her upstairs apartment. He goes and he finds Hinata Shoyo, the same kid from semi-finals, the same bright orange hair and the same tendency to never use his indoor voice. </p><p>The first time they do conditioning, the two of them line up at the bottom of the hill, and wait for Daichi to clap his hands.</p><p>
  <i>Go.</i>
</p><p>Tobio runs. </p><p>That afternoon, he discovers that Shoyo <i>runs.</i> Tobio looks over his shoulder and finds bright orange hair leaping past him, arms swinging, white cotton shirt blowing in the breeze. </p><p>Tobio runs and runs, a smile breaking across his face. </p><p>He’s going up. </p><p>The both of them are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>v.</b> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio is 17, almost 18 now, and plays for the V. League. He has his own small apartment in Oita City. </p><p>He goes on morning runs. He doesn’t have hills in his backyard anymore, just winding city roads, and he coughs from motorcycle exhaust and city smoke, his eyes watering. His feet hit the pavement, landing hard and his shins aching, and he feels strangely alone.<br/>
Tobio finishes his run. He goes back to his empty apartment and dunks his head in his kitchen sink and stays there a moment too long, the cool rush of water an interruption of the stifling humidity. </p><p>He will go to practice and practice his jump serve and quick sets with Hoshiumi and Wakatoshi until all three of them have nothing left in them. Volleyball is a game where you’re always looking up. So Tobio does, the bright ceiling lights of the gym burned into his eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Up and up and up.</i>
</p><p>18 thousand kilometers away, 12 hours ahead, Hinata Shoyo runs on the beach in the late evening, the bright orange-pink of afternoon dipping into cerulean and indigo, his bare feet sinking further into the sand with each step he takes. He is next to the ocean but this is not where he drowns. The city of Rio stretches out in front of him, glimmering with promise, but he is alone. He is on the beach, his hands on his knees, his body aching from weariness. </p><p>Hinata Shoyo lifts his head up again, the dark purple of the waves lapping at the shore. He picks up his head again and runs.</p><p>
  <i>I have to get better. I have to get better. </i>
</p><p>Shoyo runs. </p><p>18 thousand kilometers away.<br/>
12 hours behind.</p><p>Tobio does the same. </p><p>
  <i>Up and up and up.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1</b>
</p><p>The Black Jackals win the match. </p><p>3 sets to 1. </p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and Yachi and Tobio and Shoyo talk after the game and they’re all going to get dinner, but Tsukishima says Kageyama and Hinata need to go shower so they don’t get kicked out, and the two of them frown at this, but Tsukki and Yamaguchi and Yachi will meet them there so it’s all okay. </p><p>The two of them find each other outside Sendai City gymnasium, both their hair still dripping, Hinata in his turkey shirt and Kageyama in a light blue one, their bags slung over their shoulders. Hinata’s tying his shoelaces and Kageyama zips up his jacket, the November wind blowing against his ribs.</p><p>Hinata looks up at him from the ground, his cheeks and nose blush pink, his amber eyes glowing. </p><p>“Hey, Kageyama.”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>It’s beginning to snow. </p><p>Hinata’s face breaks into a wide smile, stretching across his face, his cheek dimples deepening. </p><p>“Wanna race?”</p><p>Kageyama blinks. </p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Then he smirks.</p><p>“Just don't cry when you lose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heheeh thank u for reading this !! i have the worst kagehina brainrot and just needed to write something about them (again). any kudos/comments appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>